Predefinição:Tooltip/usage
Category:Template Documentation Using the Template :Copy/Paste the template found at the top of the Discussion page onto the Item's page. Meaning Behind the Parameters }}: Leave as is :;| arg= }: Leave as is :;| amount= }: Leave as is Name: :;|name=: item name, as it appears in game. Exact page name (not ) is required here to avoid issues with names containing diacritics and apostrophs. :;|icon=: icon to display; omit Image: and file extension (.png); passed to . Generally named "page name-icon". Exact page/icon name (not ) is required here to avoid issues with names containing diacritics and apostrophes. :;|disambigpage=: name of LOTRO-Wiki page for this item. Leave this field as it is... :;|quality=: item quality, passed to to generate formatted item name. Basic Info: :;|unique=: used for unique items, put "Yes" or anything in this field to show "Unique" in the right corner of the tooltip. :;|indestructible=: used for indestructible items, put "Yes" or anything in this field to show "Cannot Be Destroyed" in the tooltip. :;|consumed=: used for food and potions, put "Yes" or anything in this field to show "Consumed On Use" in the tooltip. :;|temporary=: used for items that are destroyed on exit such as skirmish minor tokens. :;|cosmetic=: used to denote cosmetic items, put "Yes" or anything in this field to show "Cosmetic" in the tooltip. :;|bind=: binding type: BoE, BoA or BtA. :;|barter=: used for items that can be bartered for faction standing or items, put "Yes" or anything in this field to show "Barter Item" in the tooltip. :;|dye=: if an item is dyed by default, ("Turquoise", "Black"...) :;|type=: item type from the ingame tooltip ("One-Handed Axe", "Heavy Armour", "Staff"...) :;|slot=: item slot ("Finger", "Ear"...) Add only if it's used in the item tooltip ingame :;|deco-slot=: used to denote housing decoration items, will put an item into proper decoration category. :;|LImodifier=: used to describe the legendary scroll modifier applied to a legendary item, displayed in grey Stats: :;|armour=: amount of the armour item grants to the wearer. :;|dmg=: basic weapon damage, provide a range ("13 - 17"). :;|dmgtype=: basic weapon damage type ("Common", "Fire", "Beleriand"...). :;|dps=: weapon dps. :;|bonus=: bonus weapon damage, ("+9 Damage"). :;|bonustype=: bonus weapon damage type (to the Dead). On-Use Details: :;|use=: Provide here details on the item's on-use-effect... :;|skilltype=: Provide the type of skill that an item's on-use-effect uses (melee/tactical/...), only use if shown on ingame tooltip. :;|resistance=: Provide a type of resistance that the item's on-use-effect has (cry/song/...), only use if shown on ingame tooltip. :;|range=: Provide the range that the item's on-use-effect has. :;|radius=: Provide here the radius of the item's on-use-effects. :;|maxtargets=: Provide maximum ammount of targets that the item's on-use-effect has. :;|duration=: Provide here duration of the item's on-use-effects. :;|max_duration=: Provide here maximum duration of the item's on-use-effects (some of the new Forochel items seem to have max duration instead of normal one)... :;|expiration=: Provide here what will happen when use expires (template will add 'Applied on expiration:') :;|expirationdur=: Provide here duration of until the item's applied-on-expiration will take effect. :;|induction=: Time for induction :;|channeldur=: Channeled Duration :;|cooldown=: Provide here a cooldown of the item's on-use-effects. Requirements: :;|barskill=: The first barring skill goes here. :;|barskill2=: A second barring skill goes here. :;|barskill3=: If barring skill(s) is/are passive, put "Yes" or anything in this field. :;|bartrait=: The barring trait goes here. :;|noeffect=: Effect that can't be effective to use the item :;|nomp=: If an item can't be used during Monsterplay, put "Yes" or anything in this field. :;|level=: numeric value of the minimum level required to use this item. :;|maxlevel=: numeric value of the maximum level that can use this item. :;|class=: class that can use the item. :;|class2=: A second class mentioned goes here. :;|class3=: A third class mentioned goes here. :;|race=: race that can use the item. :;|skillreq=: skill required to use the item. :;|questreq=: quest that must have been completed. :;|bquest=: Items which begin a quest (Starts Quest: ...). :;|profession=: profession that can use the item (used together with |proficiency=). :;|proficiency=: proficiency in the profession needed to use the item (used together with |profession=). :;|faction=: faction name required to use this item (used together with |standing=). :;|standing=: faction reputation standing required to use this item (used together with |faction=). :;|virtue=: virtue required to use item, eg: Honesty. :;|virtuerank=: virtue rank required to use item, eg: 5 (template will add ", Rank " between). :;|gloryrank=: numeric value of the freep rank required to use this item. :;|infamyrank=: numeric value of the creep rank required to use this item. :;|mpreq=: If an item requires Monster Play effect put "Yes" or anything in this field. Info: :;|attrib=: item's attributes. List all stat bonuses, delimit individual bonuses with (+6 Vitality +3 Will). :;|durability=: item's maximum durability (numeric). :;|dur_class=: item's durability class (brittle/normal/...). :;|temporary =: Anything here will mark an item with the text "Destroyed upon exiting the instance" in red font. :;|flavor =: item's description text, without quotes (which are added by the template). :;|set=: name of the set, if the item is part of set. If the Wiki page isn't the same as the set name, move the Wiki page to the correct name. :;|sell=: price an NPC will pay for the item (use ). :;|vendor=: price the item costs when purchased from an NPC (use ). :;|lotrostore=: price the item costs when purchased from LOTRO Store (use ). :;|stack=: max # of items that can be stacked in one inventory slot, if known. |}